High School Life
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Costa Rica Holiday. Clove, her friends, and Cato are now Seniors in high school. CLATO and other pairings! High school AU. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Clove's POV)

There were only two days left of summer vacation. There was a surfing contest today, and both Finn and I were participating in it.

"All female teen surfers please enter the water now." The announcer said.

There are two groups in the contest: the teen girls' group and the teen boys' group. Members of the teen girls' group only compete against each other; they don't compete against the boys. The boys don't compete against the girls either. Finn is in the teen boys' group, and I'm in the teen girls' group.

I grabbed my board and headed out to the water.

The buzzer started, and I did all kinds of tricks. I noticed people's jaws drop when I paddled back to shore. I totally nailed it.

Cato hugged me. "That was amazing."

I smirked. "I know."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the teen girls' group competition is number 27, 17 year old Clove Odair!" The announcer bellowed.

The crowd went wild, especially my friends, Finn, Annie, and Cato.


	2. Chapter 2: The hazel eyed douche

Chapter 2: The hazel eyed douche

(Clove's POV)

"All male teen surfers please enter the water now." The announcer said.

"Good luck Finny." Annie said. She kissed Finn on the cheek.

"Good luck Finn. Knock 'em dead." I said.

A boy with shaggy black hair that fell in waves over his forehead, tan skin, and hazel eyes scowled at Finn. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you."

Who is this douche?

The start of the teen boys' group contest was different than the girls. First the announcer introduced all the contestants, and then the contest started. They didn't introduce the participants in the girls' group contest.

The hazel eyed douche is named Aidan Strickland, apparently.

After the announcer buzzed the horn to signal the start of the contest, Finn did tricks on a massive wave. Aidan tackled him and held him underwater.

I couldn't see Finn at all.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know." Cato said.

Annie was hyperventilating, and I was attempting to calm her down. "He'll be okay, Annie." I hope.

Finn's head popped out of the water and he started coughing violently. Annie sighed with relief.

The lifeguard got Finn out of the water, and Aidan was disqualified from the contest.

"Stay out of the water for a while, Mr. Odair. You are in no condition to enter the water for at least a week." The lifeguard told Finn. Finn nodded.

"What the hell did that guy think he was doing, attacking you like that?!" Annie shrieked.

"Aidan's a douche. This is the first time I've ever met him, and I already know he's a douche. Mom and dad used to compete against the Strickland family, and dad said they'll do whatever it takes to win, and that they don't play fair." Finn said.

"I was so scared." Annie started tearing up.

Finn wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right."

"Do you wanna go home and chill?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Finnick replied.

Annie, Cato, and the others said that they wanted to come too. And they did.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to School

Chapter 3: Back to School

Cato's POV

School has started today. My locker was next to Clove's this year. It was also next to Cashmere's.

"Hey there, sexy." Cashmere said to me flirtatiously.

"What do you want, whore?" Clove scowled.

"Your boyfriend." Cashmere said.

"You can't have him. He's mine and no one else's." Clove scowled.

Cashmere huffed and left.

"Well, I should be heading to class. It sucks that we don't have all the same classes. I'll see you at recess." I said.

Clove gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to class.

Clove's POV

When I got to my first class, Senior Level Biology, I noticed none of my friends were in it. So I just sat at a random table.

Aidan came and sat next to me. He goes to my school now. Lovely…. note the sarcasm.

"Hello Odair." Aidan said.

I glared at him. "Go find another seat, asshole. I do not wish to sit next to the person who attacked my brother."

"Aww come on, Clove. Don't be like that." Aidan said.

"Stay away from me and Finnick." I sneered.

"Nah. You're gonna see a lot of me, Odair. Watch your back." Aidan sneered. I glared at him as he sat down at another table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Cato's POV)

It was recess time now.

Clove let out a groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked her with concern.

"Aidan is in my Senior Level Biology class. He sat next to me and I told him to find another seat because I did not wish to sit next to the person who attacked my brother. He was all like "aww come on, Clove, don't be like that". And then I told him to stay away from me and Finnick, and he said "Nah. You're gonna see a lot of me, Odair. Watch your back." Clove replied.

"What a douche." Katniss said.

"What did he mean; watch your back?" Rue asked.

"I don't know, and I don't wanna find out." Clove said. I could tell she was scared. And for good reason. Aidan attacked Finnick, and now he may be after her.

"If he lays a single finger on you, I will kill him." Finnick said.

"Nah, leave that to me." I said.

"Aidan sounds creepy." Peeta said.

"Yeah," Thresh said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Clove's POV)

It was late Friday night. Finn was at a late night movie with Annie, on a date. I was asleep. Today had been a long day for me. All I could think about was Aidan. And not in the good way. What he said totally creeped me out.

The smell of Axe cologne filled my nostrils. It wasn't a smell I was used to.

I woke up and found myself face to face with Aidan. I was about to scream, but he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shush." He commanded in a whisper.

I pulled his hand away from my mouth and whispered "how the hell did you get in my house?"

"I have my ways." Aidan said creepily.

"If my parents come in my room to check up on me and find you here, you're so screwed. My dad was captain of the wrestling team when he was in high school." I said.

"Your parents aren't gonna find me here. But they will have a surprise in store for them." Aidan said.

Aidan grabbed me by my pajama T-shirt and forced me out of bed. He hurled me at the wall, and I blacked out. I'm pretty sure Aidan either hid somewhere in my room or left. My guess is that he left. Fleeing the scene of the crime is a classic criminal move.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Finnick's POV)

When I got home from the movies, I knocked on Clove's door, in case she was still up.

"Clovey, you up?" I asked from the other side of her door.

No response. Guess I'll just walk right in.

I walked into Clove's room and found her lying on the floor unconscious. Her arms and head were covered in blood.

"DAD, MOM! COME INTO CLOVE'S ROOM RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

They came running into Clove's room. Dad had a gun in his hand. Not sure why, but I'm glad he had one.

I noticed the back of a person about to make their escape.

"Freeze, and turn around!" Dad exclaimed, holding the gun out in front of him.

The person froze and turned around. It was Aidan Strickland.

Mom took out her cell phone and called 911.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Clove's POV)

I woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by my parents, Finn, and police officers.

"Ms. Odair, would you mind telling us what happened?" Officer Carson Brooks asked.

"Mom, what are the cops doing here?" I asked my mom.

"They're just trying to get some information, sweetie. That's all. Now, tell them what happened." Mom said.

"I was asleep in my bed on Friday night. My parents were also asleep, and my brother Finnick was at the movies. A strange smell filled my nostrils. I woke up to see what the smell was, and I found myself face to face with Aidan Strickland. Aidan grabbed me by my pajama T-shirt and forced me out of bed. He hurled me at the wall, and then I blacked out." I told the cops.

"Are you sure it was Aidan Strickland?" Officer Brooks asked.

"Yes! I'm positive! I wouldn't lie about who attacked me!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you for giving us this information, Clove. We will schedule a court date for Aidan." Officer Scott Johnson said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Third person POV)

Aidan's mother heard the phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Strickland. This is Officer Carson Brooks. From the police." Officer Brooks said.

"Oh, hello Mr. Brooks. Is there a reason you called, if you don't mind me asking?" Mrs. Strickland asked.

"Yes, there is a reason. I called you to inform you that your son Aidan is going to be on trial next Tuesday." Officer Brooks replied.

"On trail? For what? What is Aidan being charged for?" Mrs. Strickland asked.

"Assault. He attacked Clove Odair. I will see you and your family in court next Tuesday." Officer Brooks hung up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to school again

Chapter 9: Back to school again

(Clove's POV)

I've been in the hospital for a week. I'm back at school.

I got out of Finnick's car. Mom told me not to drive for a while.

I was immediately surrounded by my friends and Cato. Cato took me into his arms and hugged me.

"What happened? You were out of school for a week. Did something bad happen?" Cato asked me in concern.

I nodded. "I got attacked last Friday night."

"Oh no. Who attacked you?" Rue asked.

"Aidan. He's gonna be on trail next Tuesday. He's being charged with assault." I replied.

"Who are the witnesses for this trail?" Katniss asked.

"There are only two. Me and Finnick, 'cause we're the only people he ever attacked. Plus, Finnick saw me lying on the floor unconscious after Aidan attacked me. So that's gotta count for something." I replied.

"I'm _so _gonna kill him." Cato scowled.

"Don't. There's no need. This fucker is going to jail for sure. I don't even know why he's going on trail. It's so obvious he's guilty." I said.

"The court's gonna need evidence, though. Testimonies from the witnesses aren't enough." Thresh said.

"I have evidence. I have the T-shirt I was wearing when he attacked me. I bet there are fingerprints on it." I said. "The T-shirt is white, and he had black stuff on his hand. I'm not sure what exactly was on his hand, but there are hand marks on my shirt. My mom hasn't washed the shirt yet." I took out my cell phone and called mom. I told her not to wash the shirt until the trail was over, 'cause that is gonna be the evidence. She said she wouldn't wash it until the trail was done. She also said to meet her in the principal's office at lunch. We're going to the D.N.A. testing clinic.

"I'm leaving at lunch to go to the D.N.A testing clinic with my mom. We're gonna find out if there's any D.N.A. on my T-shirt." I said.

"There probably will be." Marvel said.

"I hope so. Aidan needs to go to jail for what he did." Cato said.


	10. Chapter 10: Game set, and match

Chapter 10: Game set, and match

(Clove's POV)

Mom and I were at the D.N.A. testing clinic, waiting for the D.N.A. testers to finish their test on my T-shirt.** (A/N: I don't know the proper word for someone that tests D.N.A, so I'm just gonna say D.N.A. tester.)**

A D.N.A. tester came out with my shirt wrapped in plastic, similar to what you would see at dry cleaners.

"So? What are the results?" I asked.

"It's Aidan's D.N.A. that is on your shirt." The D.N.A. tester told me.

Mom smirked at me. "Game set, and match. Aidan's gonna be guilty for sure."


	11. Chapter 11: The Trial

Chapter 11: The Trial

Clove's POV

The day is finally here. Today is the day of Aidan's trial. Until the trial, which is after school, Aidan is being held in police custody.

I put my binder from first class in my locker and took out my binder for my second class. I have Math with my friends and Cato.

During Math, I was having trouble on my worksheet.

"Hey Clove, what's wrong? You look a little out of it." Rue said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous about after school. I am going to court, after all." I said.

"But you shouldn't be nervous. You're not the one on trial." Peeta said.

"True, but I'm still going to court. I still have to answer questions in front of a huge crowd. It's a lot of pressure." I said.

"You'll be fine." Cato assured me.

~Line break~

School is over now. I went in the bathroom and changed into the outfit I would be wearing to court. The outfit was a skirt and blazer ensemble and a pair of wedges. This is the fanciest outfit I have, and mom told me and Finn to dress up.

Finn had changed into a blazer, dress shoes, and slacks. He had kept his plain white T-shirt on. I mean, if you're wearing a blazer over a T-shirt, no one's gonna know it's a T-shirt.

We got in my mom's car and she drove to court.

~Line break~

The trial had officially started.

The court officer read from a file. "Docket number four-five-nine-one-zero! The Odair family versus Aidan Strickland! The honorable Judge Alyson Walker will be the judge for this trial."

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Walker asked.

"Not guilty." Aidan said.

"Bullshit!" Finnick exclaimed. "You're guilty, and you know it!"

Judge Walker banged her gavel. "Calm down, Mr. Odair!"

"The people may make their opening statement," Judge Walker said.

My and Finnick's lawyer stood up. His name is Samuel Jenson. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, it is obvious Mr. Strickland is guilty. If you look at the evidence, there is solid proof of this fact."

Judge Walker asked Aidan's lawyer what he had to say. He said he had nothing to say. Jesus Christ…what kind of lawyer doesn't have an opening statement? Not a good one, that's for sure.

"Thank you. The people may call their first witness." Judge Walker said.

Finn was called to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, Mr. Odair?" Judge Walker asked Finn.

"I do." He replied.

"When did you first encounter Mr. Strickland?" Judge Walker asked.

"At the most recent surfing contest. We were competing against each other. Aidan said that he was going to beat me in the contest. When the contest started, I was doing tricks, and Aidan tackled me and held me underwater." Finnick said.

"I see. So Mr. Strickland attacked you. Why do you think he did what he did?" Judge Walker asked.

"He wanted to win bad enough that he was willing to not play fairly and take the chance of getting disqualified, and he did get disqualified." Finn replied.

"Did you manage to save yourself from Mr. Strickland's grasp, or did someone have to get you out of the water?" Judge Walker asked Finnick.

"A little of both, actually. I managed to pull myself out of his grasp, and the lifeguards got me out of the water." Finnick replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Odair. You may sit down now." Judge Walker said.

I was called up to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, Ms. Odair?" Judge Walker asked me.

"I do." I said.

"I understand Mr. Strickland attacked you. Can you confirm that?" Judge Walker asked.

I nodded. "It's true. Aidan attacked me. I was asleep in my bed on Friday night. My parents were also asleep, and my brother Finnick was at the movies. A strange smell filled my nostrils. I woke up to see what the smell was, and I found myself face to face with Aidan Strickland. Aidan grabbed me by my pajama T-shirt and forced me out of bed. He hurled me at the wall, and then I blacked out."

The Judge asked for the evidence. The only evidence was my pajama T-shirt.

Third person POV

After listening to the testimonies of the witnesses and examining the evidence, Aidan Strickland was declared guilty. He had been sentenced to one year in Juvie. He would have to repeat his senior year.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Clove's POV)

"So, how'd the trail go?" Cato asked me during Math class the next day.

"Good. Aidan's guilty. He's gonna be in Juvie for a year. He won't be graduating this year." I said.

"I'm glad." Rue said.

"Me too. Now I can finish my senior year in peace." I said.

And that's the truth. I have nothing to worry about anymore. Well, I don't have to worry about Aidan, that is.

I can finish my senior year in peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Clove's POV)

I can now officially have a relatively stress-free senior year since I don't have to worry about Aidan anymore. There is only one semester left of our senior year, and it's almost over. It's almost the end of May now. In fact, there's only one week left of May. June will be here really soon.

There was an assembly in the gym today. We were gonna miss our afternoon classes because of that. I took a seat next to my friends and Cato.

Principal Snow stood on the stage speaking into the microphone in his hand. "Good afternoon, Senior Class!"

The Senior Class replied "good afternoon, Principal Snow." with various levels of enthusiasm.

"Well, the reason why we're here and you are missing your afternoon classes is because as you all know, June is approaching rapidly for you as is college or university applications, final exams, Prom, and Graduation. This means that a lot of pressure will be put on you for the remainder of the semester. You will spend the remainder of this month filling out college or university applications. Various colleges and universities will be visiting tomorrow." Principal Snow said.

Principal Snow continued to speak. "They will be here in the gym all morning and all of you are required to attend. If you are sick tomorrow, contact your friends and tell them which college or university you wish to go to, and they will pick up information booklets and applications for you. Class officially ends now. You will spend the rest of May except for tomorrow, plus the first two weeks of June studying for final exams, and the third week of June writing them."

Principal Snow continued to speak. "You are required to remain in Study Hall during class time. Study Hall is being held in the library starting the day after tomorrow. Your teachers have given the librarian all the material you need to study. The final exams are being held in the gym."

Principal Snow continued to speak. "The last week of June is the fun week. You are required to do no more work after the final exams are done. On the first day of the last week of June, you will get your final exam scores; and a letter if you've been accepted into college or university. Some of you will even get a scholarship. And then for the rest of the last week of June, there will be fun activities. Such as Track Finals, against Waimea High School, the final Football game; also against Waimea High School, Prom, and Graduation."

At the mention of "Track Finals", Katniss, Rue, Foxy and I murmured excitedly amongst ourselves. We are all members of the Track team. I'm the star athlete. We've been practicing for Finals for months. Waimea High School was Roosevelt High's biggest rival in sports.

"I'm so excited! This year we actually have a change of beating Waimea High in Track! Especially considering Clove is our star athlete!" Rue exclaimed.

"Waimea High doesn't stand a chance!" Foxy exclaimed.

"All cheerleaders and football players are required to attend the final Football game. Cheerleaders, you have pep rallies for both of those sports events the day before the events." Principal Snow said.

Principal Snow finished speaking. "That is all. Dismissed."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Third person POV)

Today was the day colleges and universities would be visiting. Clove, her friends, and Cato walked into the gym.

They first walked over to the booth for Strayer University. The representative for that university smiled at them. His nametag said his name was Cinna.

"I see you are considering attending Strayer University." He said.

"Not just considering. Peeta and I are interested in attending. Right, Peeta?" Katniss said. Peeta nodded.

"Wonderful!" The representative exclaimed. He handed Katniss and Peeta an information booklet. "Here is an information booklet full of everything you need to know about our wonderful university."

Katniss gave the information booklet back to Cinna. "I don't need an information booklet. I already applied online."

"Ah yes. You are Katniss Everdeen, correct?" Cinna asked. Katniss nodded.

Cinna gave Katniss an envelope. "This is for you. Open it!"

Katniss opened up the envelope. "It's an acceptance letter and Track scholarship!"

Katniss's friends and Peeta cheered.

"Good job, Katniss!" Clove exclaimed.

Peeta filled out an application for Strayer University. The rest of the group didn't.

DeVry University was the next booth they went to. Clove and Cato applied for that university.

Foxy and Marvel applied for Central Penn College.

Rue and Thresh applied for Stanford University.


	15. Chapter 15: Final Exams

Chapter 15: Final Exams

_**First day of Final exams**_

Cato's POV

I took a seat at the desk next to the desk Clove was sitting at. Exams today had not yet started. Everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"What are you writing today?" I asked her.

"Senior Level Biology. How about you?" She asked me.

"Senior Level English." I replied.

"I write that tomorrow. Do you think it will be hard?" Clove asked.

"Not really. The Chemistry one is the one we should be worrying about." I said. Clove is in my Senior Level Chemistry class, and so are the others.

"Yeah I know. I can't believe Mrs. Coin expected us to memorize the entire Periodic Table." Clove said.

The Chemistry course takes two years to complete. You complete the first half of the course in grade 11, which we did last year. You complete the second half of the course in your Senior year, which we did this year. It was confusing, and a pain in the ass. It would've been so much easier to just have grade 11 Chemistry and Senior Level Chemistry, but no. The school board doesn't roll that way.

Principal Snow walked into the gym. "Students, please begin your exams now."

I started my Senior Level English exam.

**Name:** Cato Evans

**PART 1- MULTIPLE CHOICE**

**Instructions: Circle the letter of the most correct answer.**

**Question 1: What is the basic plot of "Hamlet" by William Shakespeare?**

There were four possible answers to this question. I circled A)

**Question 2: Who is the main character of the novel Watership Down by Richard Adams? **

I circled B) Bigwig

The alarm clock signaling the end of today's exam went off. I gave my exam to my English teacher and walked out of the gym.

_**Third day of Final exams**_

Clove's POV

Today was the day of the Chemistry exam. Everything we had ever learned in class will be on the exam.

"Students, please begin your exams now." Principal Snow said.

I started writing my Chemistry exam.

**Name: **Clove Odair

**PART 1- MULTIPLE CHOICE**

**Instructions: Circle the letter of the most correct answer.**

**Question 1: Why do onions make you cry?**

I circled A) Onions contain a substance called a lachrymator, which is released into the air when the vegetable is peeled or cut. When these vapors combine with moisture from your eyes, sulfuric acid is formed, resulting in a burning sensation and tears.

**Question 2: A substance floats if…?**

I circled B) A substance floats if it is less dense, or has less mass per unit volume, than other components in a mixture.

I was done PART 1 of the exam. Now onto PART 2- Fill in the blanks.

**Question 1: What is the difference between radiation and radioactivity?**

I wrote: _Radioactivity is the property/capacity of radioactive materials to emit radiation. Radiation means particle beams carrying energy emitted from radioactive materials__. _

**Question 2: ****How do Primary producers make their food?**

I wrote: _Primary producers like plants make their own food through photosynthesis. Photosynthesis is the process by which plants, some bacteria, and some protistans use the energy from sunlight to produce sugar, which cellular respiration converts into ATP, the "fuel" used by all living things. The conversion of unusable sunlight energy into usable chemical energy, is associated with the actions of the green pigment chlorophyll. Most of the time, the photosynthetic process uses water and releases the oxygen that we absolutely must have to stay alive._

The alarm clock signaling the end of today's exam went off. I gave my exam to my Chemistry teacher and walked out of the gym with my friends and Cato.

"Tomorrow is the last day of exams. Thank God!" Katniss exclaimed.

_**Last day of Final exams**_

Cato's POV

Today was the day of the Senior Level Math exam. The gym was packed. All Senior Level Math classes have their exam today. There are different Senior Level Math teachers, but each class has the same exam day and the same curriculum.

After Principal Snow told us to begin our exam, I started to write.

**Name:** Cato Evans

**PART 1- WORD PROBLEMS**

This is gonna be easy. I have the highest grade in my Math class. Clove has the second highest grade in my Math class.

Clove's POV

Sooner than I thought, final exams were done.


	16. Chapter 16: Track Finals

Chapter 16: Track Finals

(Clove's POV)

Today is the day of Track Finals. Surfing is my main hobby, but I also do Track. Our school has Track practice on Monday and Wednesday.

Track Finals were being held at Waimea High this year. The final Football game is being held at our school.

The Roosevelt High School Track team got onto the bus and after a fairly long bus ride, we arrived at Waimea High.

We walked into the gym and went in the locker room marked "guest" and changed into our uniforms. Then we went outside.

The Track Finals started off with the Cheerleaders' cheers. I'm not sure why they're here, but oh well.

The Roosevelt High cheerleaders started their cheer. Glimmer is captain of the Cheerleading squad.

Glimmer started off the cheer. "The Rough Raiders are dynamite! Don't mess with dynamite!"

Followed by Cashmere. "Because if you mess with dynamite it goes tick, tick, tick, tick…"

The whole squad got in a huge pyramid, with Glimmer on the top. Cashmere and Jasmine were holding her up with their hands.

The mascot lit a stick of dynamite. Just as it was about to explode, Glimmer did a spiral in the air. When the dynamite exploded, she landed in the hands of Cashmere and Jasmine.

Glimmer put her hands in the air and yelled "Boom! Dynamite!"

The whole squad yelled "Boom! Boom! DYNAMITE!"

The crowd of Rough Raiders fans went crazy. I spotted Cato and the guys among the crowd. Everyone in our school had made the trip here.

The Waimea High cheerleading squad did their cheer.

"Bang, bang, choo-choo train!

Come on, WHS, do your thang!

Stand up it's time to shout!  
Come on WHS, yell it out!

Say it loud!  
Say it proud!

We are WHS

And we're gonna wow the crowd!"

-Line break-

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, eager to get my race on the road. My event was finally up and I was ready to run.

"Runners in position." A voice boomed over the intercom.

We all positioned ourselves so that our left legs stretched behind us, our toes bent and knees just touching the ground, our right legs planted firmly on the ground, our knees touching our chests as we grazed our fingertips on the track. It may seem like a hard position to propel oneself out of but once that horn blew I could erect myself and shoot off down the track in a heartbeat.

I waited, adrenaline pounding through my body already as I focused on the track in front of me. I heard the horn's obnoxious blare and I was off.

I pushed forward and ran like there was no tomorrow. The school went crazy when I crossed the finish line.

Cato ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug. "That was amazing!"

"You_ so_ whooped the other team's ass." Annie said.

"My sister's a double threat! An excellent surfer and a track star! That was awesome, Clovey." Finn gave me a hug.

"Thanks Finn." I said.


	17. Chapter 17: The final Football game

Chapter 17: The Final Football Game

(Cato's POV)

The team and I walked onto the field, and I love the hype from the crowd. I got most of it because I'm quarterback.

Cashmere walked over to me. "Hey Cato." She said flirtatiously.

Finnick scowled at her. "Go away, whore."

Cashmere pouted. "Aww, now why would I want to do that?"

"Because no one wants you here." Peeta said. Marvel and Thresh nodded.

"I'm sure Cato does." Cashmere slid a hand across my chest.

Let me tell you a bit about Cashmere. Glimmer may be head Cheerleader, and head Cheerleaders are usually the biggest whores in school, but Glimmer is just a bitch, not a whore. She's only had one boyfriend and she's still dating him. She's only ever had sex with her boyfriend Gloss, not a whole bunch of guys at once. Cashmere, on the other hand, is in fact a whore. She's slept with every guy in our school except for me, Marvel, Thresh, Finnick, and Peeta.

I pushed her off of me. "No, I don't want you here."

"Do you not care about me at all?" Cashmere pouted.

I shook my head. "No. Now go back to the cheerleading squad."

"Cashmere! Get your bootay over here!" Glimmer yelled in a mock New Jersey accent.

Cashmere ran back to the cheerleading squad.

The Roosevelt High cheerleaders started their cheer.

"The Rough Raiders are dynamite! Don't mess with dynamite!" Glimmer exclaimed.

Cashmere followed up. "Because if you mess with dynamite it goes tick, tick, tick, tick…"

The whole squad got in a huge pyramid, with Glimmer on the top. Cashmere and Jasmine were holding her up with their hands.

The mascot lit a stick of dynamite. Just as it was about to explode, Glimmer did a spiral in the air. When the dynamite exploded, she landed in the hands of Cashmere and Jasmine.

Glimmer put her hands in the air and yelled "Boom! Dynamite!"

The whole squad yelled "Boom! Boom! DYNAMITE!"

The crowd of Rough Raiders fans went crazy. I spotted Clove and the girls sitting on the bleachers.

"Good luck." Clove mouthed with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

The Waimea High cheerleaders did their cheer.

"Bang, bang, choo-choo train!

Come on, WHS, do your thang!

Stand up it's time to shout!  
Come on WHS, yell it out!

Say it loud!  
Say it proud!

We are WHS

And we're gonna wow the crowd!"

-Line break-

Marvel threw the ball to me. I ran after it and caught it, and I ran towards the goal. The other team's players tried to stop me. I tackled player after player and yelled "Peeta!"

Peeta was closest to the goal. He ran and made a diving catch, charged to the goal and landed a touchdown.

And that's basically what happened for the rest of the Football game.

-Line break-

"That was great, Cato." Clove smiled at me, giving me a hug.

"Up top, man." Finnick high fived me. "That was epic."

I was given a trophy. I raised the trophy above my head triumphantly. The rest of the team formed a circle around me. We were all grinning like idiots. People took a lot of photos of us.

What a great way to end the final football game of my Senior year.


	18. Chapter 18: Prom

Chapter 18: Prom

Clove's POV

Tonight was prom night. The girls and I were at my house getting ready.

I put on a strapless knee-length turquoise dress and matching wedges. Multi-colored crystals adorned the top front and two layers of scratchy mesh-like stuff covered the bottom. My hair was curled. Katniss's was in a French braid. Rue's was the way it always is, and so was Foxy's.

Foxy was wearing a sky blue dress with some shimmery silver stuff around the hem. It had thin straps, about the width of her index and middle fingers and went down a little past her knees. On her feet were silver heels.

Katniss is wearing a knee-length scarlet-colored dress and matching flats. Finn was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a lilac tie to match the dress Annie was wearing. Annie had come over to get ready before Katniss, Rue, and Foxy.

The guys arrived shortly and mom declared that we should have our picture taken. We all put our arms around each other and smiled.

"Now go! You don't want to be late!" My mom exclaimed. She held the door opened for us and we walked out.

-Line break-

The first song that played was Glad You Came by The Wanted.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

We were all dancing and having a blast. Cashmere was grinding against some guy named Matt. I rolled my eyes. I don't know why that kind of dancing isn't against the rules of our school. It's stupid.

Soon the song was over. The DJ played a slow song. It was I Swear by John Michael Montgomery.

Cato and I found a spot on the dance floor.

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_  
_And though I'll make mistakes_  
_I'll never break your heart_

_I swear_

"I can't believe that we're almost done high school." I said.

"I know." Cato agreed.

_By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there_  
_For better or worse_  
_'Til death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_I swear_

"I'm gonna miss this place. We had some good memories here." I said.

Cato nodded. "We did. But you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"High school doesn't last forever. And this was a good year to end it." He replied.

"Yeah. You're right. This year was the perfect year to end our high school life." I agreed.

Katniss's POV

_I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_  
_'Cause as time turns the page_  
_My love won't age at all_

_I swear_  
_By the moon and stars in the sky_  
_I'll be there_  
_I swear_

"You look gorgeous." Peeta said.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said.

_Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
'Til death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

Rue's POV

_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there_  
_For better or worse_  
_'Til death do us part_

"You look more beautiful than ever." Thresh said.

I blushed. "Really?"

"Really," He replied.

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
I swear_

Clove's POV

The next song they played was On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull.

_Hey oh ay oh ay  
Let's take the whole world on a ride  
J-LO!  
Hey oh ay oh ay  
Let's take the whole world on a ride  
Mr. worldwide  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling I want the whole world to  
Get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling I want the whole world to  
Get on the floor  
_

Foxy grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. I grabbed Cato's hand and dragged him with me.

"Let's get our dance on!" Foxy exclaimed.

_I'm loose  
And everybody knows I get off the train  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like inception I play with your brain  
So I don't sleep I snooze  
I don't play no games so don't get it confused no  
Cos you will lose yeah  
Now pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy_

We danced like the world was ending.

Prom ended faster than I would've liked it to. Time flies when you're having fun. And I certainly was.


	19. Chapter 19: Graduation

Chapter 19: Graduation

(Cato's POV)

I slipped on my cap and gown and went downstairs to find my parents, Enobaria and Brutus with their cameras. Enobaria, Brutus, Gale, and my little cousins arrived at my house yesterday.

After a family shot, taken by Posy because she is camera-phobic, I was allowed to go to the school.

"We'll see you there, Cato." My mom said. I nodded and left the house.

When I got to the school I saw a lot of cars already there. When I got the cafeteria, where all the Seniors were meeting, I sat at a table and waited for the others to show up. They eventually found the table I was sitting at.

"Today's the day Clove! Can you believe it?" Foxy asked Clove with excitement.

"No. I can't." Clove said, just as excited.

Principal Snow came in and told us it was time for the Graduation Ceremony to begin. We marched into the gym in alphabetical order.

-Line break-

Once every senior was seated comfortably, the ceremony began. After some speeches by Principal Snow and a few teachers, it was time for the students to give their speeches.

Rue gave her speech first. "My friends, fellow classmates, teachers and parents: I want to take this time to thank you for giving us this opportunity to graduate from Roosevelt High School. These have been the best years of my life. I've made many memories. Some good, some not so good, but all unforgettable. And the best part is that I made those memories with all of you."

Principal Snow stepped up to the podium. "And now for a few words from our Valedictorian, Annie Cresta."

Annie stepped up to the podium. "It is an honor to address this year's graduating class and represent such a wonderful group of people. Our high school days have passed by much too quickly. It's almost impossible to believe that we're graduating today. I'd like to thank all the parents and teachers for their guidance throughout the years. Without your help, we probably wouldn't have come this far. Most of us probably remember how scared we were when we first came here as Freshmen. All of us had been pulled out of our comfort zones and got pushed into a completely new environment: a new school, new teachers…new everything. Some of us realized right away that things would be different and tried to adapt to these new surroundings, while others clung to their old values and stubbornly refused to let go. However, it doesn't matter whether you accepted this new environment openly or not, because today, we realize that coming here for the first time was a small but important step to becoming united. I have become fond of each and every one of you, my fellow graduates; and I wish you the best of luck in whatever you decide to do after high school." I knew Annie had said "I have become fond of each and every one of you" just to be nice. There were some people that she didn't like.

As the applause began to die down, Principal Snow stepped up to the podium and announced that diplomas were now going to be handed out. He started calling names.

"Thresh Brooks." Thresh walked up on stage and accepted his diploma. Then he sat back down.

"Cashmere Carner." Cashmere strutted up on stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

"Gloss Carner." Gloss walked up on stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down.

"Annie Cresta." Annie walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Then she sat back down.

"Glimmer Doyle." Glimmer walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Then she sat back down.

"Cato Evans." I heard loud applause from my friends, my family and Clove as I walked up on stage and accepted my diploma. I sat back in my seat.

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. Then she sat back down.

"Jackie Foxworthy." Jackie walked up on stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

"Matt Harrison." Matt walked up on stage, took his diploma and said "goodbye Seniors, goodbye class, high school, you can kiss my ass." The graduates and teachers rolled their eyes as Matt sat back down.

"Jasmine Kentwell." Jasmine walked up on stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

"Marvel Mason." Marvel walked up on stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down.

"Peeta Mellark." Peeta walked up on stage and accepted his diploma. Then he sat back down.

"Clove Odair." Loud applause came from me, Finnick, and Clove's parents as Clove walked up on stage and accepted her diploma. She sat back in her seat.

"Finnick Odair." Loud applause came from Clove, Annie, and Clove's parents as Finnick walked up on stage and accepted his diploma. He sat back in his seat.

"And last but not least, Rue Prescott." Rue walked up on stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

Principal Snow stepped up to the podium. "Everyone please rise."

Everyone in the room stood up.

Principal Snow turned to the graduates. "Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left."

We did as we were told.

"Congratulations Roosevelt High School graduates!" Principal Snow exclaimed.

Music started to play.

_This is our year, shout it out  
We're the one's it's all about  
Come on, come on and make it clear  
This is our year_

All of us graduates took our caps and threw them high into the air. The room erupted into applause.

The Roosevelt High School band started playing Pomp and Circumstance. That's the graduating class's cue to get out of their seats. All of us graduates got out of our seats and walked out of the gym in a perfect line, in alphabetical order.

So long, high school.

THE END


End file.
